Video consumers today have embraced interactive television (TV) which offers a completely unique and enjoyable experience. A growing number of consumers choose to view content via streaming alternatives because they like more control over the video content. In addition, the way people use devices to access content is changing as “multi-screening,” or the use of multiple screens simultaneously has become a normal operating mode for many consumers. Consumers are frequently using a second device in some capacity while watching television. This media multitasking may be great for consumers, but with people dividing their attention between screens, the pressure may be increased for advertisers, content creators, content providers etc., to create compelling and/or engaging viewing experiences that span devices and content delivery systems. Additionally, in-stream advertising holds the potential to tell advertisers whether viewers watched a given advertisement, whether they followed through on embedded calls-to-action, and so forth. Accordingly, the viewer's behavior may require taking a holistic approach to the content strategy by adjusting advertising strategies to fit the consumer's multi-screen behavior and the context of how consumers use each device.
Further, a modern user may be subscribed to a plurality of service providers. He/she may use an independent consumer electronic (CE) device to access content from all of the subscribers within one interface. This poses a concern to the service providers because they may not be able to manage and present the additional interactive content along with the requested video content items that they may wish to present to the user via various uniform resource locators (URLs) or links that may be presented for enhanced viewing experience. The CE device manufacturer/manager may possess more control over the CE device compared to the service providers which may allow the CE device managers/manufacturers to override the links or URLs sent by the service providers, content providers/owners etc.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.